


Soul Mate

by Aislashu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long year for Seamus without Dean at his side. With his absence and the ongoing war, it made Seamus face the feelings he'd been hiding for so long, and when the war was won, he went off to find Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these boys. A little one-shot that popped into my head once I finished my book 1-7 re-read.

    The battle was over and won, Voldemort lay defeated on the floor. People were cheering, congratulating Harry, swamping him. Others began to look around, for many lay injured and dead on the floor. The battle had been fierce, brutal.   
  
    Seamus was bleeding from a slash across his arm, and he felt blood trickling over his battered face as well. He looked over at Hannah, whom he'd been dueling alongside, and nodded to her when she was all right. Turning away, his eyes scanned the Great Hall for the tall figure he'd recently been reunited with, searching for the familiar face that usually towered over everyone else.   
  
    "Hey...do you see Dean?" Seamus looked over at Hannah, hoping, praying he was just missing the obvious.  
  
    "N..no..." she said, looking around too.   
  
    "Dean!" Seamus' voice was frantic as he turned away, starting to push through the elated crowd. He wasn't the only one, now, looking around, desperately searching for unseen friends or loved ones.   
  
    "Dean!  **_DEAN!_** " Seamus shouted, looking around, pushing people out of his way.   
  
    And then...there he was. All the color drained from Seamus' face when he saw the dark figure slumped in a corner, unmoving, hand limply holding the wand that had been won earlier in the night.   
  
    "No...nononono..." Seamus choked, rushing forward and dropping to his knees, skidding along the floor and ending up near Dean, crawling the rest of the way.   
  
    "Don't be dead...please, please don't be dead..." Seamus begged, tears streaming down his face.   
  
    He reached Dean's body, shaking hand raising his wand, tapping it to the boy's forehead as he said, " _Rennervate!_ "  
  
    Seamus felt sick when Dean didn't stir.  
  
    "C'mon, c'mon Dean...don't be dead...you...you can't be dead..."  
  
    ".....'m not...." Dean finally managed to groan, blood dripping from his lips, eyes fluttering open slowly.   
  
    "DEAN!"   
  
    Seamus threw his arms around the other boy, hugging him tight.  
  
    "Ow, careful, mate..." Dean winced, but gently raised an arm, resting it on Seamus' back.   
  
    "Y..you arse! I thought you were dead!"   
  
    "I..."   
  
    Dean looked up at Seamus, and Seamus closed the distance between them, kissing his best friend for the first time. Dean was utterly surprised, eyes widening as he felt those lips crushed to his own. He returned the kiss, fingers gripping Seamus' shirt, eyes closing when Seamus' arms pulled him closer, pressing him to the Irish boy's broader chest.  
  
    Seamus broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Dean's, eyes closed as he shook against the other Gryffindor.  
  
    "I thought I'd lost you...I...all year, I..."  
  
    "Shh..." Dean murmured, sliding his hand up to Seamus' short sandy hair, stroking it gently. "It's okay, Shay...I'm here now, it's ok..."  
  
    Dean shifted as Seamus broke down, sitting up carefully against the wall, pulling Seamus close and resting the boy's head on his chest. He kissed the top of Seamus' head, stroking the boy's hair as Seamus cried.   
  
    "When you went on the run...and we couldn't keep in contact...not knowing if you..if you were..alive...or..or dead...I'm such an idiot..."  
  
    "What?" Dean frowned. "That doesn't make you an idiot...Seamus, we're best friends...of course you'd be worried..."  
  
    Seamus drew back and shook his head, wiping his eyes.   
  
    "That's not why...it's just...I mean...we just fuckin' kissed, mate!"  
  
    "Yeah..." Dean's brows rose a bit, looking at Seamus, a bit worried. "I just figured you lost your head since I wasn't dead...you've always chased the birds. That desperate now, huh?" he teased, hoping to at least get a smile out of Seamus.  
  
    Seamus looked away, running his hand through his hair, frustrated at himself.   
  
    "Hey, look...no one saw it, Shay...don't worry, okay? You know I've always wanted to kiss you, anyway," Dean smiled tentatively.  
  
    Seamus frowned more, looking down before turning back towards Dean. He moved and carefully started checking Dean's ribs, deciding to change the subject for now.  
  
    "Do you think anything's broken?" he asked quietly.  
  
    "No..." Dean winced as Seamus' hands moved over his bruised body. "Though I feel like I've just fallen down the stairs in the Main Hall...twice."  
  
    "Think you can stand?"  
  
    "If you help me up?"  
  
    Seamus nodded and got to his feet. He reached down, taking Dean's hand and helping the boy to his feet. Dean nearly a foot of height over Seamus. When he made to let go of Seamus' hand, Seamus held on and shook his head, tugging it and leading Dean towards the exit of the Hall.  
  
    Dean was surprised, and curled his fingers back over the other boy's hand, following him out. Seamus lead Dean across the Main Hall, through the doors opposite the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. Dean closed the door behind them and Seamus released his hand, looking around the practically demolished classroom.   
  
    "Hard to see, isn't it?" Seamus murmured. "Hogwarts, practically destroyed..."  
  
    "Yeah...harder still to see you so bruised and battered," Dean murmured quietly.   
  
    "Likewise," Seamus murmured, embarrassed. He bit down on his bottom lip, looking over to Dean. "I realized a lot of things this year, Dean. A...lot of things."  
  
    "Okay..." Dean crossed and uncrossed his arms, not sure what to do with his hands.  "So I take it you want to talk?"  
  
    Seamus nodded, picking up an unbroken chair and setting it upright. He offered it to Dean, then found another for himself. Dean sat down and crossed his legs, watching as Seamus brought the chair back and turned it with its back facing him, straddling the chair as he sat down, arms resting over the back.   
  
    "This is hard for me, Dean..."  
  
    "It's fine, Shay...take your time..." Dean frowned, scooting his chair closer and reaching up, brushing some of Seamus' hair back gently.  
  
    Seamus flushed, though it was hard to tell beneath the bruising and blood on his face. He smiled softly at his friend's comforting touch, leaning his head into the hand and closing his eyes.   
  
    "It's just...hard for me to admit, after all this time.." Seamus began again, resting his chin on his crossed arms and opening his blue eyes, looking up at Dean. "All this time, while you were gone, it made me realize that I..." he trailed off, swallowing hard.   
  
    Dean brushed Seamus' hair, waiting patiently, knowing Seamus well enough to know to let the Irish boy get it out on his own time. Seamus looked away, still leaning into the touch, steeling himself, gathering his nerves. He took a deep breath, looking back to Dean.   
  
    "It made me realize that I...I can't not have you in my life, Dean. That I...I need to stop fighting how I feel...all this time, I couldn't admit it to myself...telling myself I just need to find the right girl to complete me, me other half...when this whole time...me other half has been right in front of me."  
  
    Dean's breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide. Seamus...Seamus was...admitting feelings for him? His eyes met the other boy's and he swallowed hard.   
  
    "I...for years, you've said you weren't...that you...you liked girls..."  
  
    "Ain't ever looked at another boy, mate...never been on for me..." Seamus said, licking his lips nervously. "You're different," he whispered.   
  
    Dean slid off his chair to his knees, in front of Seamus' chair, so their faces were practically even. He brought his other hand up, cupping Seamus' cheeks in his hands as he looked into the other boy's eyes.   
  
    "This isn't...this isn't some...almost-died thing, is it? I mean...you're not...you won't..."  
  
    "Regret it? No...I won't," Seamus tilted his head to the side, leaning his cheek on Dean's palm. He uncrossed his arms, one hand resting on Dean's, the other moving to cup the back of the boy's neck. "The only thing I've regretted...was being a total arse and not telling you earlier..."  
  
    Dean stroked his fingers over Seamus' face, carefully exploring the curves and contours. He shifted closer on his knees, leaning in, tentatively pressing his lips to those of Seamus. Seamus kissed back gently, rubbing the back of Dean's neck, moving his other hand to rest on Dean's wrist. Dean's lips parted, tongue rising to touch gently to Seamus' upper lip, brushing against it quickly.   
  
    Seamus felt a shiver go down his spine at the touch of Dean's tongue. His lips parted just slightly, unsure. Dean's tongue dipped into the opening lightly, the tip curling to brush the bottom of Seamus' upper lip. Seamus gripped the back of Dean's neck and wrist a bit more tightly, a soft sound escaping his throat at the touch of tongue. Seamus had never really been a big fan of french kissing, the other person's tongue always felt weird, like a flobberworm sliding around inside his mouth. Unpleasant.  
  
    It felt...right, with Dean, though. Dean didn't just shove his tongue in and wriggle it all over the place...the touches were deliberate, slow. Seamus parted his lips a bit more, then, to allow Dean's tongue further entrance into his mouth, and let out a low moan as he felt it slide slowly further in.   
  
    His tongue rose to meet Dean's, brushing slowly against the underside of the boy's tongue. Dean curled his tongue down, rubbing the tip of his tongue slowly along the middle of Seamus', cupping his cheek and watching the boy's face as they kissed.   
  
    Seamus seemed to feel the gaze upon him, opening his eyes and meeting Dean's gaze. He drew back, flushed and biting his bottom lip.  
  
    "You kiss with your eyes open? That's weird..." he laughed a bit.  
  
    "Why?" Dean felt a little embarrassed, brushing a finger over Seamus' nose, brushing the boy's lips with his thumb.  
  
    "Because...everyone does it with their eyes closed!"  
  
    "Not everyone," Dean frowned a bit. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
    "Well..." Seamus blinked, frowning. "They say you can't trust someone who kisses with their eyes open!"   
  
    "Seriously?" Dean couldn't help laughing. "So you want to believe that, when it's me you're kissing?"  
  
    "I...no..." Seamus frowned. "I don't know, okay? Why would you want to?"  
  
    "Because...I like to see your face when I'm kissing you...it's you, Shay...you're beautiful."  
  
    "What?" Seamus blinked, laughing brightly and shaking his head. "Beautiful? I'm not a bird, I'm a bloke!"  
  
    "Blokes can be beautiful, don't be a git," Dean chuckled.   
  
    "Ugh. Such a poofter," Seamus grinned playfully.  
  
    "Says you who initiated snogging with a bloke! Dead sexy, then. Happy?"  
  
    "Mm, much better," Seamus grinned and kissing Dean's nose. "Though not dead sexy right now, really."  
  
    "You are to me, Shay," Dean murmured, catching Seamus' lips in a light kiss.   
  
    Seamus smiled,shifting back out of his chair to the floor, drawing Dean over to him. He lay back on the stone floor, pulling Dean's weight down onto him and leaning up to kiss the boy again briefly.   
  
    "Some Gryffindor I was," Seamus lamented quietly. "Too afraid to tell me best mate I fancied him, even after I knew he had the same feelings for me..."  
  
    "It's okay, Seamus..." Dean comforted his friend--lover?--rubbing their noses together. "I'm just...happy."  
  
    "I was afraid to be looked at as gay..." Seamus continued, wanting to explain, wanting Dean to understand, "I couldn't be gay, I said...I like birds...I never look at other blokes...but you were always like me second half...attached at the hip, we were...for ages. I had pretty much convinced myself, you know? It was just...my love for you as my best friend, that's it...but it wasn't. I knew it wasn't, but...I was afraid what people would thing. What me mam would think."  
  
    "How...how long have you pushed it down?" Dean asked, stroking the boy's hair gently.   
  
    "I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you...that's why...that's why I jokingly asked you to dance...that stupid little jig we did, you know? Because I...I wanted to dance with you."  
  
    "Seamus..." Dean swallowed, pressing his lips to the boy's gently. It wasn't a kiss, really, in the normal sense. Dean just held the boy close, their lips pressed together, nothing more.   
  
    Seamus swallowed, feeling the tears in his eyes, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. The touch of lips on lips was comforting. He shook his head just slightly, brushing his lips back and forth over Dean's.  Dean drew back after a couple minutes, smiling down at Seamus lovingly.  
  
    "And now?"  
  
    "Bugger everyone," Seamus muttered. "I don't care what they'll think. You're my mate..." Seamus bit his lip and continued, "my soul mate...I know that now. I can't do without you anymore."  
  
    "Hard to believe you're saying this, Shay...I've ached to hear it for so long, and just..."   
  
    Dean lowered his lips again, kissing Seamus deeply, letting the action speak better than his words ever could. The kiss proved it was real, it wasn't all a dream. Seamus returned the kiss, arms around Dean, holding the boy close.   
  
    They were in no rush...they had the rest of their lives to catch up on all they had missed over the years.


End file.
